Sleeping Charming
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: Prince Quatre had been cursed at birth by the wicked Treize Khushrenada, will his dream of a happily ever after finally come true? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. The Royal Birth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing is a copyright of Katsuyuki Sumizawa, I also don't own Sleeping Beauty, Sleeping Beauty is a copyright of Walt Disney Pictures.**

**The Royal Birth**

**During the year of After Colony 180, King Zayeed Winner of the Golden Sand Kingdom and his beautiful queen had twenty-nine beautiful daughters, but Zayeed and Queen Katherine wished for an heir to the throne.**

**Until at last, the queen gave birth to a son.**

**"His name will be... Quatre... Raberba... Winner..." the queen said, taking her dying breath.**

**Princess Iria was betrothed to Prince Triton Bloom of the Silver Armor Kingdom who was known better by his friends as Trowa Barton.**

**News of the prince's birth spread far and wide as everyone from the neighboring kingdoms celebrated the long awaited royal birth.**

**Queen Leia Barton brought her two children, Princess Catherine and Prince Trowa, Queen Leia &amp; King Zayeed had agreed that Catherine &amp; Quatre would be married.**

**Catherine &amp; Trowa stopped by Quatre's cradle, Catherine handed Quatre the necklace she made from gold beads and looked unknowingly upon her future husband as Iria saw her best friend and baby brother surrounded by mysterous blue light.**

**Trowa began doing his funniest clown dance for Quatre as the baby prince laughed.**

**Relena came straight up to the king.**


	2. The Gifts Of Charm And Performance Art

** The Gifts Of Charm And Performance Art**

** "Announcing the arrival of the three good wizards," Relena shouted. "Master Heero, Master Duo, and Master Wufei!"**

** The three wizards stopped by the baby prince's cradle.**

** "The little pacifist." Heero said, looking at Quatre.**

** The three benevolent wizards left Quatre's cradle and bowed before King Zayeed.**

** "Your majesty... Princess Iria." Heero, Duo, and Wufei said, all three bowing.**

** "Each of us, the boy may be blessed with a single gift... no more, no less." Heero said to King Zayeed.**

** "Please proceed." the king requested.**

** The wizards went straight to Quatre's cradle.**

** "Little Prince, my gift shall be," Heero said to Quatre, waving his wand. "the gift of charm."**

** "And mine, Tiny Prince," Duo said to Quatre. "shall be the gift of performance art."**

** Duo waved his wand and cast his benevolent spell upon Quatre.**

** Now, Wufei was up.**

** "Kind Prince," Wufei said to Quatre. "my gift will be..."**

** Before Wufei could even cast his spell, a dark shadow appeared in King Zayeed's throne room.**

** Everyone gasped in terror.**

** "Treize Khushrenada!" Iria gasped now feeling terrified.**


	3. The Dark Prophecy

**The Dark Prophecy**

**"Ah, King Zayeed," the evil warlock laughed. "is that any way to treat your old friend?"**

**The King of the Golden Sand Kingdom looked at the warlock with defiant eyes.**

**"TREIZE KHUSHRENADA," King Zayeed shouted furiously. "WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS!"**

**Treize moved forward to Quatre who was still in his cradle.**

**"Don't you dare harm Quatre!" Duo shouted at Treize.**

**Wufei hit Treize with a right hook directly in his face.**

**"You heard Duo, Treize," Wufei said in a challenging voice. "don't you dare harm the baby prince!"**

**Now Treize was angry.**

**"All of you shall listen well! For not inviting me to this party," Treize shouted angrily. "I shall bestow the ultimate gift upon your precious little Quatre!"**

**"By that you mean?" Prince Trowa asked Treize with fright in his voice.**

**"Before the time of sunset on his fifteenth birthday," Treize laughed. "your dearest treasure, your Prince Quatre shall drink some green tea with tulip petals in it and die!"**

**Iria fearfully took her baby brother out of his cradle, "No! Not my dearest little Quatre!" she exclaimed.**

**"Seize that vile traitor!" King Zayeed commanded.**

**Everyone but Catherine, Trowa, Iria, and Quatre began charging at Treize.**

**"Stand back you cowards!" Treize shouted disappearing to his fortress in the Forbidden City, a forbidden part of the Kingdom of Darkness.**

**"Oh dear," Iria shouted feeling upset. "Treize is gone!"**

**"Do not fret Iria," Heero said gently. "Wufei still has his gift to give to Quatre."**

**"Then, Wufei can undo this horrid curse?" King Zayeed asked Heero.**

**"Oh no your majesty," Wufei said to King Zayeed nervously. "I cannot do that!"**

**"Treize's powers are far too great." Heero said.**

**"But he can help." Duo said gently to the king.**

**"But I... but I..." Wufei stammered nervously everyone staring at him.**

**"Just do your best." Duo told Wufei gently.**

**"Kind Prince, this gift I send for you." Wufei sighed.**

**"Well what are you waiting for Wufei, cast your spell!" Heero said impatiently.**

**Wufei then sighed again and cleared his throat.**

**Wufei: **_**To outwit Khushrenada**_**'**_**s wicked plan**_**;**

_**A cup of tea &amp; poppy petals within your hand**_**;**

_**Not in death**_**;**

_**But just in sleep**_**;**

_**This fateful prophecy you shall keep**_**;**

_**And from this slumber you shall wake**_**;**

_**By true love's first kiss**_**;**

_**And the spell shall break**_**.**

**But Quatre's family, fearing for his life, demanded that upon that very day that all green tea &amp; tulips in the entire Kingdom of Golden Sands be burned.**


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

**Fourteen years later, Trowa was playing a game of tennis with Quatre beneath a starry twilight sky.**

**"Whoa man," Trowa yawned wearily. "am I about ready to drop! I am so totally beat!"**

**"Come on Trowa," Quatre, the younger of the two best friend princes begged. "just one more game, please!"**

**"So sorry Quatre... no can do... I need my rest and so do you," Trowa said gently. "after all, tomorrow is your birthday."**

**"My birthday," the almost 15-year-old prince sighed. "well at least I hope that you as well as everyone else are not keeping any secrets from me."**

**"Secrets," Trowa asked nervously. "Quatre... just what do you mean by 'secrets'?"**

**The next morning, 15-year-old Prince Quatre came down to the throne room in his pale lavender pajamas singing a song that Duo taught him in English but he knew it by heart in Japanese.**

**Prince Quatre: **_**Anata wo itsumo yume ni mite**_**;**

_**Sono hitomi sae totemo natsukashii**_**;**

_**Yume wa maboroshii da to iu keredo**_**;**

_**Demo wakaru anata koso**_**;**

_**Aishitekureru ano yume to onaji ni**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la**_**;**

_**La la la la la la la**_**;**

_**Demo wakaru anata koso**_**;**

_**Aishitekureru**_**...**

**Princess Catherine picked up where Prince Quatre left off, only she sang in English.**

**Princess Catherine: **_**The way you did**_**;**

_**Once upon a dream**_**.**

**"Oh my," Quatre said feeling frightened by the sudden appearance of Queen Leia's daughter. "who are you!"**

**"Why Quatre! Don't you remember," Princess Catherine asked feeling stunned. "we have met before."**

**"When?" Prince Quatre asked Princess Catherine feeling confused by her words.**

**"You said it yourself in your beautiful song," Catherine answered Quatre. "we've met once upon a dream."**

**Princess Catherne: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes**_**;**

_**Is so familiar a gleam**_**;**

**Prince Trowa &amp; royal court: **_**And I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did**_**;**

_**Once upon a dream**_**.**

**"WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME THAT I WAS TO BE MARRIED TO A PRINCESS!" Prince Quatre exclaimed.**


	5. The Prophecy Comes True

** The Prophecy Comes True**

**A guard suddenly began to notice that Quatre was looking a bit upset.**

**"You don't sound like yourself, Master Quatre," the guard said. "here, have some green tea, I am certain that it'll calm your nerves."**

**The guard handed the teacup to the naive 15-year-old prince.**

**"Thank you, Rashid." Quatre said, taking the teacup from the guard, thinking that he was the real Rashid Kurama, the royal family's lifelong friend and guard.**

**Iria &amp; Trowa's sixth sense had gone off.**

**"Trowa!" Iria called out.**

**"I'm on it, Sweet Iria!" Trowa called back.**

**Trowa knocked the teacup right out of Quatre's left hand.**

**"Trowa, why would you do that? I am so thirsty." the Prince of the Golden Sand Kingdom said to the Prince of the Silver Armor Kingdom irritably while coughing.**

**"I'm so sorry, my little Quatre," Iria said. "but my gut is telling me that this person is **_**not**_** the **_**real**_** Rashid!"**

**"Yes I am Rashid, Master Quatre, now here is your tea," the guard said. "drink every single drop of it."**

**The innocent Prince Quatre took the teacup from the guard, took one sip from it, then, he put he right hand upon his forehead as if he was dizzy, "**_**Boku wa totemo kimy**__**ō ni kanji**_**... I feel so strange..." he sighed.**

**"**_**Katoru**_**-**_**sama**_**," someone shouted out in terror. "Master Quatre!"**

**"**_**Totemo nemui**_**," Quatre yawned. "so sleepy..."**

**A few moments later, Quatre fell to the floor of the throne room in a deep****ly serene**** slumber.**


	6. An Ally Vs An Enemy

** An Ally Vs An Enemy**

** Trowa saw the guard who called Quatre's name having Quatre placed upon his able back and went straight to talk to him.**

** "I saw you! You **_**poisoned**_** my best friend! That is unforgivable!" Trowa accused the Captain of the Guard.**

** "Why would I **_**ever**_** do such a **_**terrible**_** thing?" Rashid asked Trowa.**

** "Well, if it wasn't you," Iria said to Rashid. "then who... oh my goodness!"**

** The person posing as Captain Rashid transformed back to his true form.**

** "Quatre is dead! My prophecy has come true," Treize laughed. "now back to my fortress I go!"**

** Treize disappeared to his fortress in the Forbidden City.**

** "Oh no," Wufei shouted, he and the other two wizards came into the throne room. "Khushrenada got away once again!"**

** "But where is Khushrenada's fortress," Princess Iria asked. "we will be needing that information if we are all going to be doing battle with him."**

** "That's right! Khushrenada is going down for what he did to Trowa's best friend!" Wufei exclaimed.**

** "I hate to be the bearer of bad news here," Princess Catherine said as Rashid took Prince Quatre to his bedchamber. "but only I shall be undertaking the mission to Khushrenada's fortress."**


	7. More Secrets Revealed Part 1

**More Secrets Revealed Part 1**

**"Here, Catherine," Trowa said courageously, lending his sword &amp; shield to his elder sister. "take these with you."**

**Catherine looked at the sword &amp; shield in her hands.**

**"Your sword &amp; shield, Trowa," Catherine asked. "but why are lending these to me?"**

**Trowa looked at Catherine in a serious manner.**

**"My shield &amp; sword will come in handy," Trowa answered Catherine. "especially when you wll need to kill Khushrenada when he transforms into his griffin form, I should know, I had to face off with the griffin, but I ended up injuring Treize in his griffin form before I awakened Iria."**

**"Wait a minute," Catherne asked Iria &amp; Trowa. "are you telling me that this has happened before?"**

**"Yes it has," Iria answered Catherine. "but that is not the only secret I must reveal to you."**

**Catherine was a bit uncertain.**

**"What do you mean?" Catherine asked Iria.**

**"Think back to the time of Quatre's birth." Iria said to Catherine.**

**Catherine thought back to the year After Colony 180.**

**Within Catherine's memory, King Zayeed Winner and his beautiful queen had twenty-nine beautiful daughters, but Zayeed and Queen Katherine wished for an heir to the throne.**

**Until at last, the queen gave birth to a son.**

**"His name will be... Quatre... Raberba... Winner..." the queen said, taking her dying breath.**

**Princess Iria was betrothed to Prince Triton Bloom who was known better by his friends as Trowa Barton.**

**News of the prince's birth spread far and wide as everyone from the neighboring kingdoms.**

**Queen Leia Barton brought her two children, Princess Catherine and Prince Trowa, Queen Leia &amp; King Zayeed had agreed that Catherine &amp; Qustre would be married.**

**Catherine &amp; Trowa stopped by Quatre's cradle, Catherine handed Quatre the necklace she made from gold beads and looked unknowingly upon her future husband as Iria saw her best friend and baby brother surrounded by mysterous blue light.**

**Trowa began doing his funniest clown dance for Quatre as the baby prince laughed.**

**Catherine came out of her memory.**

**"I... I... I remember." Catherine said to Iria &amp; Trowa.**

**"Are you curious as to what that light was?" Trowa asked Catherine.**

**Catherine thought carefully before she answered Trowa.**


	8. More Secrets Revealed Part 2

**More Secrets Revealed Part 2**

**"Yes, Trowa! I actually would like to know the secret!" Catherine answered earnestly.**

**Trowa sighed and answered the question.**

**"Well, it is the Gift of the Heart of Outer Space," Iria explained to Catherine. "and my dearest little Quatre is not the only one who possesses the gift."**

**Catherine looked even more curious.**

**"Then," Catherine asked curiously. "who else possesses the Gift of the Heart of Outer Space?"**

**Iria simply looked at Catherine.**

**"Well, the one other who **_**also**_** possesses the Gift of the Heart of Outer Space," Iria answered Catherine. "is you."**

**Now, Catherine could not believe what she was hearing.**

**"I see." Catherine said.**

**Heero walked up to Trowa, Iria, and Catherine, "Are you ready?" he asked Iria &amp; Trowa.**

**Iria turned to the leader of the three wizards, "What are you three benevolent wizards planning?" she asked.**

**"Duo, Wufei, and I are going to put this entire castle to sleep... that is, until Quatre awakens." Heero answered Iria.**

**Trowa looked at the wizard leader as Duo &amp; Wufei came up to Princess Iria &amp; Prince Trowa.**

**"We are ready now, thank you, Heero." Trowa answered.**

**"You may want to step outside." Duo told Catherine firmly.**

**"That's right," Wufei told Catherine firmly in agreement with Duo. "we wouldn't want to put you to sleep by accident."**

**"Okay." Catherine said to Heero, Duo, and Wufei.**

**Catherine then raced out of King Zayeed's castle with Trowa's shield &amp; sword held very tightly within her hands.**


	9. Worth A Princess's Freedom

**Worth A Princess's Freedom**

**Wufei, Heero, and Duo cast their sleeping spell upon all who dwelled within the castle's walls.**

**Iria, Trowa, and the Maganac Corps fell asleep by Quatre's side in the prince's bedchamber.**

**Back within his fortress in the Forbidden City, Treize saw Catherine heading his way upon the back of Prince Trowa's horse.**

**"So, she's coming here," Treize said to his soldiers. "the little Princess of the Silver Armor Kingdom is coming here!"**

**Lady Une stepped forward.**

**"What do you want us to do?" Lady Une asked Treize.**

**"What I want you to do is, bring the girl here and simply lock her in the dungeon!" Treize told Lady Une.**

**"It shall be done, Mister Treize." Lady Une said.**

**Lady Une and the other soldiers went off to capture Catherine.**

**A few hours later, Princess Catherine was in Treize's dungeon, chained up.**

**"What does your boss want from me?" Catherine asked Lady Une.**

**Duo, Heero, and Wufei watched on silently as Treize came down to the dungeon.**

**Catherine looked up at the warlock, there was a look of hopeless on her face.**

**"Oh come now, Princess Catherine, why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you, you, the destined heroine of a charming fairy tale come true." Treize said.**

**"No! Stop it! I don't want to hear this!" Catherine shouted.**

**"Behold, the castle of King Zayeed, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of his true love, the prince Quatre... but see the gracious whim of fate, why, 'tis the self same pacifist, who won the heart of our noble princess but this morning, he is indeed most wondrous fair, shining moonlight in his hair, eyes that shame the deep blue sea, within ageless sleep he finds true peace, the years roll by, but a thousand years to a steadfast heart are but a day, and now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the princess is free to go her way, off she rides on her noble steed... a courageous figure, straight and tall, to wake her love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." Treize said to Catherine, faking a smile.**

**Catherine struggled with her bindings.**

**"Help me!" Catherine shouted.**

**Wufei was angry at Treize, Heero &amp; Duo were holding their ally back.**

**"Why, you mean..." Wufei began.**

**A few moments after Treize left, Wufei, Heero, and Duo began to put their plan into operation.**

**Once Catherine was freed, she and the three good wizards made their escape.**


	10. Quatre's Happily Ever After

** Quatre's Happily Ever After**

**When Treize found out that Catherine had escaped with Heero, Wufei, and Duo, he was furious.**

**"HOW DARE SHE ESCAPE ME TO GO AFTER QUATRE'S HEART!" Treize yelled furiously.**

**Once the battle began, the three good wizards were fighting long &amp; hard in order to protect Princess Catherine from the wicked warlock as they continued to battle the wicked Khushrenada.**

**Treize first fired an assault off at Princess Catherine, but the attack bounced right off of the princess's special mirror shield and straight back at him.**

**"You give Prince Quatre back to me!" Princess Catherine shouted courageously.**

**Treize suddenly transformed into his griffin form.**

**"Catherine," Wufei called out. "your brother's sword! Use Trowa's sword!"**

**Princess Catherine then dodged the griffin's attack then instantly killed the griffin with Trowa's sword.**

**Now it was time to go home, back to the Kingdom of Golden Sands to awaken Quatre.**

**Back at the castle, Princess Catherine bent down low, then kissed her beloved Prince Quatre gently upon the lips.**

**Prince Quatre opened his deep sea blue eyes, his blonde hair had a brighter shine to it than ever before as the entire Kingdom of Golden Sands rejoiced at Princess Catherine's honest triumph over the wicked Treize as well as the reawakening of gentle Prince Quatre.**

**And they all lived happily ever after.**


End file.
